


The Text..

by MeiMaze



Category: Blush Blush (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiMaze/pseuds/MeiMaze
Summary: Seth from Blush blush fan fictioncredit toTwo_Out_Of_Nine_Tailsfor inspiring me ^^
Kudos: 2





	1. The Text

Seth sees a phone number that the vampire had left after seeking him out. This might be fun, to toy with a human.  
looking to his phone making sure it was the witching hour to call and mess with the human maybe collect a new soul  
for him to toy with..

Marshmallow gave a tired yawn, looking to the clock seeing it read  
3 am. Laughing to herself 3 am the witching hour. As she turned over in bed her phone begun to ring she thought to ignore it.  
As she closed her eyes her mind started to race, Then panic set in and she grabbed the phone hoping it was not another guy she had to save and revert into human form.  
seeing it was a text and not a call she relaxed a little bit. thinking to her tired self getting wore out working so many jobs just to please guys that only want to fall in love with  
her and then leave her once their back to their human forms she felt used up. Emotionally drained and working jobs she cants stand and dating arrogant guys.

Unknown: You there.  
Unknown: Humor me for a moment.  
Unknown: There was a snake who wanted to prove his love.  
Unknown: So he climbed the highest mountain...  
Unknown: Swam the deepest ocean...  
Unknown: Travelled to hell and back to make a deal with you-know-who...  
Unknown: But what did his lover say to the snake when he returned?  
 **-messages have been seen-**

Marshmellow started to type but there where 2 preselective answers.  
she swore out loud, "fucking snake, fucking bull, fucking shit, what the fuck now a fucking demon? Ugg.."  
looking at her choices..  
**** choice one: Why would they need to say anything? Actions speak louder than words. choice two: Four words: My body is ready.

****  
rolling her eyes and closing them bother answers where ridiculous. Unknown: I figured our mutually acquainted snake would have... lackluster taste in company. But I'm actually impressed.

Marshmallow knew it was more crap that dumb ass snake was no better than the others leaving her phone number around.  
Not minding random texting, So many of them where more than happy, to send the annoying Gestures to what they wanted no more than a fling, not love or romance. Marshmallow had a miniature panic attack. This is not cool, that he left her number in hell.. sighing to her self reading the next text while cursing out loud. "Fucking Vampires! Fucking demons.. Fallen angels corrupted jack asses."

Unknown: Shall we proceed to introductions? Yes, let's.

Marshmellow shakes her head no, then facepalms as she gives up. The messages kept coming.

Unknown: You can call me Seth. And You can call me interested as well, dear human.  
******  
Choice one  
Human? I take it you're another hot as heck vampire?

Choice two  
Well, I'm glad you're interested. That's something.

*****  
Marshmellow knew for dam sure if the snake went to hell it was not a vampire. so she presses on choice two  
she rested her eyes for a moment..

Seth: Indeed. you'll find my attention is much more savory than my wrath, or my contempt.  
Seth: Those more commonly accompany screams of "Have mercy!" and "Save me!"  
Seth: Mercy you will not find here. For now, only attention.  
Seth: Since you're here.. I would like to play a game with you.  
Seth: If you're up for a bit of a challenge, of course..  
Seth eagerly waited for a reply from the human and then wondered if his old phone had lost connection.  
As he waited for five mins for a reply. Marsh, she opened her eyes seeing  
the phone next to her she taped on the screen seeing a wall of text.. scrolling through skimming it.  
looking at her choices.

*****  
choice one  
All my training playing Nacked Twister is about to pay off..

choice two  
A sexy game, huh? does it involve fuzzy dice and chocolate, perhaps?  
*****  
"Oh, dear gods strike me down because the choices can't get any worst since we are on a phone and none of this is doable."  
she slapped at the phone no matter the choice she knew he would probably act all smart saying it's not possible to do such thing over a phone "dam demon let me sleep.."

Seth: The Truth is, I suffer for novelty. Things do not change much Where I am.  
 **-messages have been seen-**  
  
Marsh says out loud more to herself trying to keep her self awake.  
"Then leave hell if others can come and visit you can surly leave they're away  
and if you had any will. Yet your acting like a rich spoiled brat instead of being thankful for what you have."  
her thoughts went to youtube vids she seen kids getting cars for their 16th b-day and crying its the wrong  
color, not the one they wanted cry babies. she never got anything in her life for free and worked her self to the  
bone and always helping others.

Seth: nine circles to choose from, and I'd rather pick a square.

Marsh chuckled to her self "I pegged him just right." as the choices popped up.  
****  
choice one  
Haha What? You're gonna take my soul or something? :)

choice two  
The"...'s" gives me a sense that there's some sort of impending peril that'll follow.  
***  
she shook her head. "what the hell the ok that it chooses choice one!"  
Seth seeing the reply became excited and glad his phone was working like it should be.  
Hardly holding his excitement, to add a new soul to his collection.  
Seth: Yes, actually. That's exactly what I'm going to do.  
Seth: What you lack in theatricality, you make up for inaccuracy. Bravo.  
Seth: Let's begin, shall we?  
Seth: You speak of me, but hope to never mean it.  
Seth: You fear my hand, though none have seen it.  
Seth: The only thing about me that people like is the food.  
Seth: What am I?

************  
choice one:  
Wait, are you literally, like a demon or something?

Choice two  
A demon guy who texted me after he got my number from Stirling. That's what I've gathered from our convo.  
**********  
Finally! she said clicking on choice two as fast as she could.  
Seth seeing the reply pondering to himself, sort of annoyed that the human did not know of him.

Seth: Some demon guy? I'm not just any demon guy!  
Seth: But I suppose that's close enough. I would hate to be known as a stickler in such things.  
Seth: As for your prize...

Seth thinks for a moment what would be something I could  
give as a prize of I know highly prized a picture of me.  
Seth: You like getting pictures, right?

*****  
Choice one  
Well... I Can't say that my phone ISN'T loaded with pics of hawt guys...

Choice two  
That depends.. What kind of pictures are we talking about?  
>.>  
********  
marsh thinks without thoughts and presses on choice two, Just hoping it's not another dick pic..  
Seth seeing the reply thinking that the human wanted a sexual picture, and not going to give her the satisfaction  
and ends her a photo of him sitting in his chair with a fanged smirk.  
Seth: For now, just a little gift to charm you into playing more with me.  
Seth: the more questions you answer correctly, the more I'll add to your little collection.  
Seth: for now... Here is my prize for you  
-photo sent-  
Seth: It is I -- Seth.  
Seth: Demons of the abyss. The avatar of woe. Hell's hottest boy nine hundred years running.  
Seth: Let's keep the fun going shall we? tomorrow night?

Mash was a bit disappointed in the photo. Also calling his self a boy. She shakes her head just another kid playing games  
with humans because he is bord. Oh, well..  
****  
choice one  
Well, I'm excited about getting more hot pictures, and you're excited about riddles. We both win!

Choice two  
Call me a demon too, because I'm suddenly hot and horny..  
*******  
Seth: It's been a long time since I've met someone that was actually a challenge to trick.   
Seth: But It's all fun and games until you give me the wrong answer, and your soul becomes eternally mine.   
**-messages have been seen-**  
  
When Seth saw that the human typed that she was excited about getting hot pictures and the excitement of riddles.  
smiling to himself he could not wait for the next night. marsh, was just glad there was no more wall of text as she looked to the clock it was 4 am. so she knew it. The demon was only able to text her at 3 am. as she places the phone back on the charger and getting sleep take her away. Seth sat back thinking of evil things he could do to her, to her soul even smirking to himself self hoping his next puzzle would be harder than the next. The following night Seth grab his phone and started to text her as soon as he could. but something was wrong.. The phone kept saying unable to send Seth was getting annoyed. Before Marsh went to sleep she blocked Seths number and turned off the phone she did not want to be bothered since she had to get up and work many different jobs.


	2. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a dream only a Dream or is it?

****_The Dream  
Marsh laid their snoring in bed not knowing what the dreams Where going to bring.  
As Seth brooded and seethed_


End file.
